


The Tomorrow I Will Build

by UndeadSoldierShady



Series: IzuJirou Series [29]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Bashing, Banjou basically adopts Izuku, Barista Midoriya Izuku, Best Dad Banjou, Best Uncle Souichi, Bully Bakugou Katsuki, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dadzawa - An Aizawa Shota Zine, Depressed Midoriya Izuku, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, Jirou Kyouka is a Good Friend, Kamen Rider Midoriya Izuku, Kazumin is the dumbass fun uncle, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is So Done, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku is a Problem Child, Misora is the best big sister, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Post-Kamen Rider Build, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sad Midoriya Izuku, Singer Midoriya Izuku, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Uncle Gen, Uncle Sento, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Bashing, nascita, new world kamen rider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadSoldierShady/pseuds/UndeadSoldierShady
Summary: A chance encounter at the right time between Cross-Z Ryuuga Banjou and Izuku Midoriya leads Izuku on a new path.A path full of hardships, full of care and hurt.A path to the dream of Love and Peace for all, that is what he will fight for with his family by his side.
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Banjou Ryuuga & Isurugi Misora, Banjou Ryuuga & Kiryuu Sento, Banjou Ryuuga & Midoriya Izuku, Banjou Ryuuga & Takigawa Sawa, Himuro Gentoku & Midoriya Izuku, Himuro Gentoku/Takigawa Sawa, Isurugi Misora & Izuku Midoriya, Isurugi Misora & Kiryuu Sento, Isurugi Misora & Sawatari Kazumi, Jirou Kyouka & Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyoutoku & Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki & Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou & Midoriya Izuku, Kiryuu Sento & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Sawatari Kazumi & Midoriya Izuku, Sawatari Kazumi & Takigawa Sawa, Utsumi Nariaki & Midoriya Izuku
Series: IzuJirou Series [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803736
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Tomorrow I Will Build

**Author's Note:**

> New fic, this one i will actually update.  
> I am basically obsessed with Kamen Rider and well here we go!

To say life was shitty was a gross understatement for one Izuku Midoriya. Not all men were born equal, Izuku knew that more than most, diagnosed quirkless at the age of 4 his life just proceeded downhill from then on.

It started with his father walking out on him and his mother due to him not wanting to be associated with a quirkless disgrace, then his ‘best friend’ began to shun him and turned the entire school against him but his ideals would never waiver.

Not even when his mother began to ignore and neglect him, in her mind if she ignored him she wouldn’t be associated with ‘it’.

He was branded Deku ever since that day, he was mocked, ridiculed and physically attacked for daring to have the audacity to work towards what he dreamed for.

It all peaked when Izuku reached the age of 16, it was a normal day, well as normal as you can get being Izuku. It started with usual ignorance from his mother, not like he cared he became fully self-proficient at least, then it was being ‘accidentally’ harshly bumped into as he made his way to class, causing him to drop his possessions as the other students just laughed at the poor useless Deku.

It didnt get better in class as he was tripped up by another one of his bullies, just a normal occurrence for a Deku like him.

He sighed as he sat at his desk seeing another spider lily on his desk, crushing it and placing it into the plastic bag he carries in his backpack he sits still waiting for classes to begin.

_Timeskip (End of School)_

“Sooo, as third year students, it's time to think about your futures and what you want to do with your lives. I could pass out your career aptitude test but why bother we all know you all want to go to the hero track”

Said the mentally inept teacher.

_“How did you even manage to become a teacher with this amount of ineptitude”_

Izuku thought cynically, who can blame him when these so called teachers were the furthest they could be from being competent teachers.

The students heard this and started showing off their quirks in excitement.

“Yes, yes you got some very impressive quirks but no power usage allowed in school. Get ahold of yourselves.”

_“Oh yeah now it isn’t allowed but when they use it on me it’s all fair game…”_

  
  


“Hey teach, don't let me in with these bunch of losers. I'm the real deal but these guys will be lucking to be a sidekick to some busted D-lister. Ha!”

Bakugou bellowed out, or was it his ego bellowing it out… it's hard to differentiate that sometimes.

“You think you're better than us Katsuki?”

The offended students shouted in protest.

“You all should shut up like the extras you are!”

He shouted back, taking offence to the class's protests against his ego.

“Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A., right, Bakugo? Huh. You've got an impressive test result. Maybe you will get into UA High.”

The teacher stated proudly.

“He's gonna try for the national school?”

“That school has a point 2% acceptance rate.”

“It's impossible to get into.”

Some students exclaimed in surprise and awe.

“That's exactly why it's the only place worthy of me. I aced all the mock tests, I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance of getting in. I'll end up more popular than All Might himself and be the richest hero of all time. People all across the world will know who I am and it all starts with UA High.”

“Oh Yeah, Midoriya, don't you want to go to UA too?”

The teacher said, smirking as he turned all attention on the quirkless Deku.

The class looks at the embarrassed izuku who was trying to make himself as small as possible before breaking into boisterous humiliating laughter.

“Midoriya, you're kidding right?”

“There is no way you're getting into the hero course without a quirk.”

The students said in disbelief.

“Uh, actually they got rid of that rule. I can be the first one.”

Izuku meekly tried to say in an effort to defend himself.

“AARRGH!! Listen up, Deku. You're even worse than these damn rejects, you quirkless wannabe. You really think they'll let someone like you in when they can have me?!”

Bakugou shouted at him.

“Huh?! No way, you got it all wrong, really. I'm not trying to compete against you. You gotta believe me. It's just that I wanted to be a hero since I was little. I may not have a quirk but can still try my hardest, can I?”

Izuku mumbled out.

“You'll never be able to hang with the best of the best, you'll die in the exams, defenseless Izuku. The school's already crappy. You really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard.”

Bakugou said matter-of-factly.

At this point he knew he wasn’t going to get through Bakugou’s ego, let alone thick skull, so he decided to attempt to pack up and leave. Which was a big mistake as he began he was stopped by Bakugou and his cronies.

“I don't know what you think you're doing, Deku but we're not done.”

He said, grabbing Izuku’s notebook out of his hands.

“What you got there? His diary?”

Crony #1 asked in curiosity.

Izuku tried to grab at the notebook but couldn’t reach it and take it from his grasp.

“Huh?! don't tell me you're taking notes on how to be a hero?!”

Bakugou shouted incredulously at Izuku causing the green haired young man.

“That's so pathetic”

“Haha He's delusional.”

Bakugou’s supporting cast yelled out.

“Uh... Real funny guys. Just give it back.”

He said nervously before Bakugou exploded his notebook and threw it out the window of the classroom.

As Izuku tried to stop himself falling into a panic attack as Bakugou continued being a grade a piece of shit.

“Hum. Most first string heroes show potential early on. People look at them and just know they are destined for greatness. When I'm the only student from this garbage junior high to get into UA, people will start talking about me like that. They'll realize I'm legit, the next big thing. That's my ego talking but I just know I'm good.”

_‘Ego’_

Izuku absentmindedly thought.

Bakugo then cornered him and placed a hand on Izuku’s shoulder and activated his quirk, burning him.

“Here's a word of advice, nerd. Don't even think of applying or else.”

“That's just sad. I thought you would have at least some fight in you.”

“He finally gets it. He'll never be a hero. Better find now then later, I guess.”

The two cronies replied while laughing at the pathetic Deku.

“You know if you really want to be a hero that badly, there's actually another way. Just pray that you'll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof of the building.”

Now that was the final straw that broke the proverbial camel’s back as something within Izuku finally snapped, he already came to terms with his mother not giving a shit about him but part of him, no matter how childish the hope was, always hoped that Kacchan would be different. Guess he was wrong...

Midoriya turns to face Bakugou with a rare showing of courage

Bakugo responds to the showing of courage from Deku by creating little explosions on with his quirk 

“Something wrong, Deku?”

Izuku started giggling before breaking into a broken hysterical laugh making the trio of bullies step back in fear and unease.

Bakugou with a moment of brave stupidity took offense at this of course.

  
“What’s so funny Deku?!”

As he stopped laughing Izuku responded.

“It-It’s just funny that it has taken this long to realise nobody will miss me if I do take the swan dive, so thank you Bakugou you finally broke all the hope i actually have…”

“D-Deku-”

“No, no don’t worry Kacchan you are gonna get what you really want… I mean you obviously hate me, my mum doesn’t give a fuck about me, my dad left me beacuse I’m a useless quirkless waste, so goodbye Kacchan… you don’t have to worry about me again”

The trio were catatonic as Izuku pushed past them and continued walking to retrieve his ruined notebook while almost subconsciously scoping out where would be the best place to end his miserable existence.

He hears a screaming of Deku from someway behind him but he just ignores it as he runs off into an alleyway, not noticing the shadow of a figure stalking him.

* * *

“You'll make a perfect skin suit for me to hide in, kid!”

Izuku screamed out as he felt himself feel overcome with some sort of disgusting sludge thing.

“Don't worry, I'm just taking over your body. It'll be easier for both of us if you don't fight back. It will only hurt for a minute. You'll feel better soon.”

_“I can't... breathe…”_

Izuku shouted internally before his mind took him another way.

_“Maybe now i can just give everyone a gift… the ending of my life…”_

As he came to the conclusion the struggling subdued and he embraced the ending of his life...

“Have no fear, you're safe. Now that I'm here, that is. Texas...SMAAAAASH!!”

A familiar voice shouted as Izuku lost consciousness and the sludge villain splattered across the alleyway walls.

Izuku was soon awoken by a rather large hand smacking his face lightly.

Groggily Izuku sat up, eyes widening at the person he was face to face with

_“Is that… All... Might?”_

“Phew… Thought we lost you there! Young man”

Glancing into the eyes of his idol izuku instantly stood up almost tripping over himself in doing so.

“Well, looks like you're moving around all right.”

All-Might said while giving the boy a once over for any serious injuries.

Sorry about that back there. I didn't mean to get you caught up in my justice-ing. Usually I pay more attention to keeping bystanders safe. But it turns out this city's sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate!

He said before boisterously laughing.

“Anyway, you were a big help. Thanks to you! I've captured the evil-doer!”

_“The most amazing hero in the entire world… All Might... the real thing… in the flesh… standing right in front of me! He looks so much cooler in person! Holy crap, I gotta get an autograph. I've got a pen around here somewhere…”_

As much as the world tried to crush his spirit he would always be a hero fanboy at heart.

“Please sign my notebook!”

He shouted before looking to his notebook to find out he already did.

“Huh?!! Thank you so much!”

Izuku shouted out in gratitude.

“Uh-huh! It isn’t a problem young fan but I've gotta get this guy to the police”

“Wait... you're leaving?”

“Now stand back, I'm taking off!”

He said as he readied himself and jumped.

“Thanks for your continued support!”

All-Might shouted before noticing a weight on his leg, glancing down he notices the fanboy was latched on to his leg.

“Huh? Hey, hey, hey! What do you think you're doing?! Let go! I love my fans but this is too much!”

“No way, we're flying! If I let go now, I'll die!”

“Oh, that's a good point.”

_“Oh God, I idolise as dumbass”_

“Okay, okay! I get it. Just keep your eyes and mouth shut.”

* * *

“My whole life just flashed before my eyes.”

Izuku shakily mumbled out.

“Not a very smart move, kid but I gotta go. Just bang on the door for a while, someone will let you in. See you on the flip side.”

All-Might said attempting to leave again.

Wait, not yet. One second, please…”

“No! I don't have any time.”

“I have to know!”

_“Okay Izuku, this is it… your last hope”_

“Is it possible to become a hero, even if I don't have a Quirk?...

I'm a normal kid without any powers. Could I ever hope to be someone like you? 

Despite everything I still dream… and I have to know… Is it possible to become a hero even if I don’t have a quirk? I’m a normal kid without any powers… Could I ever hope to become someone like you?...”

Izuku rambled as he spilled out his heart to his idol. 

“Without a quirk?” 

_“Oh no, not now, not here.”_

All-Might panicked internally as smoke started coming from his body.

Izuku didn’t notice so he continued his emotional rambling. 

“People think I don't have a chance and not having some kind of power makes me a weakling. My classmate likes to make fun of me, but you know what, that makes me want to prove them wrong. Ever since I was a kid, I thought saving people is the coolest thing you can do. I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe and be the kind of hero everyone looks up to. Just like you.” 

As he finished he looked up to see a burst of smoke and a frail blonde haired man that vaguely resembled All-Might.

**“** UAAAAAAAAAaaaa! Ha...I...wait...who...What happened? You deflated. Ha... Where did All Might go? You... you're not him. You're a fake, an imposter.”

Izuku screamed out with a mixture of shock, fear and confusion.

“I assure you, I am All-Might, You know how guys at the pool are always sucking in and flexing and trying to hold their buff? I'm like that.”

**“** THIS CAN'T BE REAL!!! No... I'm dreaming...All might is a giant man who saves everyone, he defeats all obstacles and wins the day with a fearless smile.”

**“...** There's plenty of fear behind that smile. I'm counting on you to keep your mouth shut. Don't go talking about this online or telling your friends.”

“Huh?”

Izuku said as All-Might lifted his shirt showing a horrible wound beneath it.

"Pretty gross, right? I got this from a big fight five years back. My respiratory system was basically destroyed. I lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries have pretty much worn me out and it can't be fixed. Right now, I can only do hero work for about 3 hours a day. The rest of the time, this is what I look like."

No way... Five years ago? So does that mean it was the fight with Toxic chainsaw?"

Izuku said in shock.

"Wow, you know you're stuff, but no. The punk may have landed some hits but he couldn't bring me down. Most of the world has never heard of this fight. I did everything I could to keep it under wraps. I'm supposed to be the guy who always smiles, right? I'm the symbol of peace, people everywhere have to think that I'm never afraid. But honestly, I smile to hide the fear inside. It's just a brave face I put on when the pressure is high. This job isn't easy. Pro heroes are always having to risk their lives. Some villains just can't be bitten without powers. So no, I honestly don't think you can be a hero without a quirk."

"I-I see"

"If you want to help people, there's plenty of other ways to do it. You can become a police officer. They get crap because the heroes capture most of the villains, but it's a fine profession. It's not bad to have a dream young man, just... make sure your dreams are obtainable, realistic, understand?"

"Ye-yeah All-Might, a symbol to inspire generations? Yeah right…"

Izuku mumbled out cynically, who could blame him even his idol was quirkist.

* * *

Ryuuga Banjou, a young man who has been a hero for the past 4 years, a young man whose history is clouded in mystery ever since the New World incident from many years ago. An incident that only he and a select few others know about.

So to say he would be ready for anything would've been a safe assumption.

What he wasn't ready for was seeing a young teen standing on the edge of a roof of a twenty story building.

He could clearly see the boy leaning forward but with a firm grip on the railings behind him. He needed to get up there.

**"Bottle Burn! Cross-Z Magma!"**

"HENSHIN!"

The man shouted as he took on his Cross-Z Magma transformation so he could propel himself to the top of the building as quickly as possible.

He lands on the roof as quietly as he could and just before carefully walking up to the kid he heard him singing?

“I've been waiting for so long

For you to complicate me

And I can't bear to watch these scars

Turn into something breathing now

Could you be the one that saves me

From the nothing I've become?

Or if you're done

Throw me away

'Cause everything breaks

We're someone's mistakes

And I guess that nothing is changing

Help, I'm just not myself, I'm caving

You make me feel like I'm nothing worth saving”

After hearing the lyrics and realising this isn’t just a lapse of judgement kind of thing, this is more in line with trauma, he decides to speak up.

"Is that what you believe? Because honestly I believe you are worth saving kid"

“Honestly you are probably the only one in life that thinks that, my best friend told me to kill myself, my dad left because im a disgrace, my mum couldn’t give a less of a fuck about me and my idol who I thought I could trust shattered my feeble dreams and left me up on this building… a perfect place to just jump and end myself. A waste gone…”

Banjou was catatonic from how monotone and nonchalantly this kid spoke about ending his life and he felt a kinship to the kid as this was how he felt when he was framed for murder and when his fiance was killed by Faust and Evolt.

However one thing he learnt from the people around was how to live again, that is why he chose to become a full time hero after the New World incident five years ago.

He wanted to pay forward the help and guidance he received from Sento and Misora and he will pay it forward for this kid in front of him.

Love and peace is what he fought for and for some reason he wanted to protect this kid and show him what love and peace truly is.

“Honestly kid imma kick or punch the shit out of that so called idol of yours because what the fuck…”

“Yeah, I wish you luck on that, the idol that told me that was All-Might… and when the number 1 hero and symbol of peace tells you to give up you kinda just do…”

_“All-Might told him- what the actual fuck…”_

Banjou thought. All-Might was meant to inspire but he crushed this child’s will to live.

“I mean I don’t blame him, I am a quirkless waste of space… The suicide rates tell you the story… I have just been lucky that I lived to even see the age of 16… unlike her… I guess I can finally join her…”

Banjou saw a window of opportunity and took it.

“Her? Tell me about her kid… the way you talk about her sounds like she meant a lot to you.”

“She did… she was quirkless like me… growing up in school it was basically us against the world… I was the brains and she had the strength and was my anchor in my whirlwind life then that field trip happened. Normal field trip… everything was fine but then they thought it would be funny if they pushed her into the lake… they knew she couldn’t swim… she drowned that day… they fucking murdered her and everyone brushed it off and said sahe deserved it… she had a dream… she wanted to be a support technician… wanted to meet and work for the U.A mad physicist Dr. Kiryu… she kept saying that we will be the duo to bring awareness… we would be the symbols of equality…”

“So you want to end her dream?”

Banjou saw the kid visibly flinch when he asked that.

“W-what?”

“I’m not trying to be a dick but that dream… you are the only person that can keep it alive… if you die her dream dies with you… her memory dies with you as well… live for her… chase that dream.”

“The dream already died, the second All-Might effectively called me useless…”

“What? Because you’re quirkless? In my opinion that’s bullshit… quirks are nothing special they’re just tools. Nothing more, nothing less. A quirk doesn’t make the hero… the heart, drive and skill does.”

No reply.

“Okay let me give you an example, there’s this underground hero called Eraserhead, he has a non-physical, non-combative quirk but he’s one of the greatest at what he does because he trained relentlessly. Seriously there’s two years between now and the entrance exam of U.A. and I believe you can do it…”

Banjou looked to see how the kid reacted and saw his shoulders juddering as he began to cry.

“You really think so?”

He said, trying to keep himself from sobbing.

“I know so, so kid just step over the barrier and over to me”

It was then that Banjou felt all the tension in his body leave as he watched the kid climb gingerly over the barrier back on to the safe side of the barrier.

In doing so he finally got a good look at the kid and took in everything. Everything from his green hair, freckles down to this bright red hi-tops.

In turn Izuku was having an internal crisis as he looked to see that the man behind him was the Rider Blast Hero Cross-Z in his magma form.

He remembered when he, alongside the other riders, debuted in what was now dubbed as the New World incident where a man with a reality altering quirk aimed to “bring upon a new world”. Cross-Z, Build, Grease, Rogue and Mad Rogue all fought valiantly but it was only when Cross-Z activating his Cross-Z Evolt form was when they won. They were praised and heralded as the heroes of the new world.

“Y-you-you’re Cross-Z!”

Banjou smiled at the boy freaking out over meeting him, seeing the nervous smile on his face… he was glad that at least for now he can change the topic until they were in a more private place where the kid would be comfortable.

“Well it looks like you know me, so what’s your name? Can’t just keep calling you kid.”

“I-I’m Izuku Midoriya, Mr, Cross-Z sir…”

“None of that Midoriya, sir makes me feel so old… The name’s Ryuuga Banjou. Call me Banjou.”

“Okay Mr. Banjou…”

“I guess that’s the best I'm gonna get out of you, come on let's get somewhere where we can unpack this more comfortably.”

He placed his arm around the timid Izuku Midoriya’s shoulders and in doing so he felt a prick that caused him to flinch subtly. He retracted his arm as he pushed the kid forward and followed behind him, while he followed deep in thought.

_“Hazard Level 2.0… This kid”_

* * *

“Where are we going Banjou?”

“My base of operations and home.”

“Uhmmm why?”

“You said that your mum doesn’t care for you and a lot more concerning stuff, so I’m going to enact a little known ability us heroes have and that is we can remove anyone from their place of living if we deem it unsafe for them and from what you told me that is exactly what imma do.”

Izuku froze when he heard what he said to him.

Banjou stopped and looked back at the frozen Izuku.

“You okay-”

“Why?”

Banjou looked at him confused.

“Why what?”

“Why are you doing this for me, why are you going this far for someone as useless as me?”

Banjou walked back to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder making Izuku look up at him.

“Honestly, I’ve been where you were… before I became Cross-Z... I was a mma fighter and I had an amazing fiance… She was my everything… then it all went to shit… I was framed for something I never did and then Kasumi… she was killed… she died in front of me and that was when I met Build, he helped give me a purpose and what really made me go up to you is because I want to be there for you like Build was for me…”

As he ended his resonating speech he felt a weight wrap around his lower abdomen.

“Thank you”

Was all that Izuku mumbled into his chest as he hugged him like his only lifeline.

The heartwarming moment was ruined as Izuku’s stomach rumbled causing Banjou to laugh as Izuku blushed in embarrassment.

“Come on the soon we get to my base, the sooner we can eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and join my cult people its a nice place to be  
> https://discord.gg/Z5EYz8E7ye


End file.
